In the manufacture of glass fibers recent developments have involved the utilization of pressurized glass bushings which are designed to reduce the precious metal content of conventional glass fiber forming bushings. Thus, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,625,025 a process for forming glass fiber is described in which molten glass under pressure is caused to flow from a small cylindrical shaped bushing having a multiplicity of orifices drilled on the underside thereof. Bushings of this type contain large numbers of holes or orifices for fiber formation on an arcuate surface, the holes being closely spaced. Air cooling is used by shrouding the underside of the bushing with an air supply channel and flowing air across the bushing surface. This cooling is required to maintain good operation of the orifices or holes. It is desirable in some instances using this system to employ tips on the orifices to reduce any tendency for the molten glass coming out of one orifice to wet the bushing surface and coalesce with glass coming out of an adjacent orifice to form a bead. Because of the extremely close spacing of the orifices however, and the fact that they are positioned on an arcuate surface, the building of tips on a cylindrical bushing by conventional practices is extremely difficult and time consuming.